Sun Down
by iluvreading
Summary: Alice never has a vission. Twenty years later Edward is called to the Volturi for a test. E&B eventually, sorry summary sucks, but I don't wana give any thing away. R&R. First fic so be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

I heard of them, seen them in Carlisle's mind, but never face to face. Yesterday, a vampire shows up calling himself Demetri, telling me Aro heard of my talent and wanted to test them or something. How could I refuse the invitation; I could not insult the Volturi, even if I did not want to see them. 

I don't like plain rides; they leave to much time to think. Thinking freely is bad; my thoughts always end up on her. After eight years Alice called me; Jasper ran away. He had lost it and killed someone. Alice needed me to help and get him back. After things with Jasper were fixed I lived with my family almost like it use to be. Almost.

Later I found out she graduated and went to college on a scholarship to some school in the south. Good she finally got to go back to the sun. After that I don't know she became hard to trace. I could not continue to put enough energy in it; it hurt. So did thinking about her. I took a deep breath in.

Uh-oh, I should have hunted before getting on a small plain with a so many of humans, I thought to myself.

I could feel the plain start to decent. "Well the flight will be over soon," with any luck.

As we left the airport Demetri demanded on driving. So I sat shut gun less than happily.

Driving is one of the few things I enjoy any more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone else makes fun of me for it, but I like sleeping. It is relaxing. I almost never have dreams or nightmares, but last night I had one that was both. It was one when I know something reminded me of something else, I just couldn't remember what. Jane said this is the first time she has heard me talk in my sleep. I decided to tell Aro about my dream. He is always interested in my dreams. I think it is because he can't find out my memories so is Trying to figure me out one thing at a time... or maybe it is because I am the only vampire that sleeps let alone dreams. but sleeping isn't the only way I am different from other vampires.

As my thoughts drifted I walked through two heavy doors, to where I knew Aro would be.

It opened to a large stone room with thrones on the walls. I don't like this room. Another I don't know why. As I entered Aro turned to see me.

His walk, as usual, was like floating. Just like... no I will not even say her name in my thoughts. As he got closer I could see the milk red eyes full of excitement. "Ah. Your awake good." He said in his overly cheerful voice. "I have another test for you."

Urggg. Not another one. Yet another reason I am different not only from vampires but everyone. Aro's brain picking, Jane's mental torture, not even his... not going there. Aro has been searching for answers and mind talents that work on me. These "tests" are actually getting on my nerves. I was so deep in thought I almost forgot why I was coming to talk to him.

"Aro I had a dream last night," I said simply. I love watching Aro's expressions when I tell him thing like that.

Just as I expected his eyes lit up. "Tell me everything," he demanded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To keep my mind of her, I decided to think about what kind of "test" I would be partaking in. Maybe to test the extent. How far, long, and the amount I hear. I hope they were not going to ask me to gown. If I did my family would not like it, if not well the Volturi don't like to be defied or refused.

We started to slow. I could hear Demetri thinking great the absurd guard are going to stop us again. Always our car.

I think it made sense to check this car; it was black with darkly tinted windows. Who would have a black car in this sun if they don't have something to hide. I almost laughed at myself, we were hiding something. Bigger then he could know.

I finally looked out the window; there before us was a large ancient city. I seen it before, will not first hand, but it looked almost the same as it had hundred of years ago.

The car stopped and Demetri started getting out. Although it was mid morning, the sun did not reach us for the high buildings made dark shadows. I did not need Demetri to lead the way as we walked to the familiar building.

As we walked into the lobby of what looked like a office building, I could smell a human. How odd, I thought have a human work for them. Sure enough there was a lady seated at the secretary's desk. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and olive skin. She looked up with very warm confident smile and said "Welcome back Demetri. Who's this with you?" Her voice was friendly and polite.

"Hey, in fact this is your new test." answered Demetri. "What did you do to Mary?" he asked but it didn't sound like he now the answer.

Instantly the lady's face and hair changes. Her hair turned brown, her eyes gold, that of a vampire who drinks animals and some strange pain in them, her skin very pale and features lovely and perfect. A vampire. The pulse stopped. I blinked twice. " How did you know?" the other vampire asked as if to in prove the character she had just betrade.

"You missed a freckle." He answered. She almost had me there, he thought.

"Shoot." then she looked to me as if for the first time really seeing me. There was a second of disbelief in her eyes before she blinked, her eyes turned brown. I don't know why, but the eyes reminded me of something I tried so hard to block out. The answer hit me hard like someone punching me in the gut; they were Bella's eyes. In less than a second they were back to gold. Maybe I am going insane.

The shape shifted vampire come from around the counter. "There tests are getting very annoying" she complained, her voice bored and annoyed at the same time.

"Aro's not going to stop until he figures it out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shoot" I hate losing to Demetri; he is a terrible winner. Then remembering the mention of my test I thought might as well check out the compation. I looked over to the vampire next to Demetri. I know I would run into him eventually, the Volturi know everyone, but knowing some thing's going to happen eventually and it actually happen are two very different things. It's a good thing he did not recognize me and will leave again as soon as the test is done so I might as well ignore him. Well, I was going to win the test at least.

I walked around the counter to walk with them to the castle turret. I should try and act normal or someone is going to ask my why me hands are in fists. "These test are really getting on my nerves." My usual complaint, trying to make my voice sound bored and uninterested.

"Aro's not going to stop until he figures it out." matc hing my tune. I hope Edward doesn't figure it out and tell Aro. I like my secrets. I think I am the only one in the Volturi how has one" Aro knows everything. Well Almost.

"Well, let;s not keep him waiting," I suggested. We ran to the door. Demetri was there first; I was never the fastest, fallowed by Edward. There goes the pain in my chest; while I remembered what riding as he ran was like. I had almost got rid of the pain.

We walked in everyone was there. They like watching my tests. It is one of their few amusements. I don't know why they like the tests so much, I think they are a waste of time. but if there is anything we have plenty of it is time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I search the room for my reason here, I heard Aro's fast, jumbled thoughts. It was a lot to take in. Then he turned around to greet us. What strange eyes; red and milky.

"Ah. Demetri you are back. Isee you brought Edward. Good." He had a very friendly loud voice. "So, are you ready for the test?" Turning to the other vampire next to me.

"Yes," she said in a polite calm voice.

"Alight, Edward this is your test; try and read her mind." Only then did it acure to me I hadm't heard her think. But it can't hurt to try.

Silence for the second time in my life silence was all I could hear. "Nothing" I muttered.

The vampire smiled. That was Bella's smile, another pucnch in the gut. "But this is not the first I meet like that." She frowned. , for some reason I could not grasp. Aro's eyes lit up. Really? I heard him think.

I nodded.

Perhapse sensing she was no longer needed or just wanted to leave, the vampire with the silent thoughts turned away from me to face Aro. "Aro if we are quite done. I would like to go take a nap if you don't mind." Then with out waiting for a response she was out the door and gone.

I was started by the word "nap" but no one else seemed to think any thing of it. There was something very different about this vampire. And I wanted to know what. I love a good mystery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked down the hall way it hit me. Memories that might have brought joy or happiness twenty years ago, now filled me with pain and angish. Remembrence.

I hope that sleepying would calm me like it usually does, but sleep would not come.

After a couple hours of waiting for sleep I disided to go hunting. It felt like it was avut three or so in the afternoon, so by the time I get back sleep should come.

I discided to leave with out telling Aro I wasn't in the mode to talk to him right now. twice is enough for one day.

But, of course, as soon as my hand was on the handle of the door to go out Aro's voice boomed. "Going hunting are we? Do you mind takeing Edward along?"

Yes! I do mind. "Sure, why not." Spending time with him is not going to make life any easier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aro was filled with questions, answering tthem would make it harder when I get back to my family. So I simple shook hands with him. He seemed to enjoy my memories, bt I was still curios about the other vampire. What did they say her name was? Only then did I realize they never said her name. No one was thinking about it so I had to ask. "What is the name of the vampire I was testing?" I asked casually.

Everyone laughed. I was started by their reaction. "No one knows. She likes her secrets and guards them well." Aro answered after he finally could control his laughter.

Sense the test was over I thought I should go hunting before getting on anouther plain.

Plus I really wanted to figure out this mystery. Hopefully I could use it as a distraction.

I didn't know the area so I asked Aro where to hunt.

"I don't know. I've never been but she might know a good spot." I know who he ment.

Another secret she doesn't drink human blood.

Aro and I talked for about an hour about how his old friend Carlisle made his new life. Aro was fasinated. Completely absorbed in our comversation. But I consantly caught my self thinking about the sectretive vampire. Why is she with the Volturi if she hunts animals? Why can't I read her mind? Could she have any connection to Bella? No, Bella has no part in this I am becoming paranode. Bella hasn't seen a vampire sense we leaft.

At least as I always picture her; happy, warm, smiling.

Stop thinking about her or it will be harder when you get back to try and forget.

As I got a grip on my thoughts, Alec come in bringing news.

"She is going hunting, so if you want to go this is the time."

Good, maybe I can disifer some of her thought as we hunt. "Sounds good." I said offhandedly.

Aro gave me a thick grey cloke to wear so the sun would not reach me. I was about to ask aobut what she was going to from the sun undr when she turned into a human again. How useful her talent was. I felt slightly envious.

We walked in silence to the car that I entered the city in. She headed to the passenger side and throw me the key. "hey, you can drive."

"Thanks," I said not out of common certisy because I really did want to drive.

When we got in the car, she was the first to speak. "I can guess you have questions. Well so do I, so we are going to take turns. You ask first. Kay?"

"Fine," it did sound like a good idea I just couldn;t guess what she wnated to know from me. I tryied to think of the most insegnifigent. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Twenty years," It just a coinsedence I told my self.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Romeo and Juliett."

"Which version?"

"No way, it's my turn." I teased. Wow I don't remember the last time I told a joke. "What do you remember most about being a human."

"Everything." Her voice full of ancient sarrow. Then shifted. "What's your family like?"

------ still Edwards POV

It was suprising how easy it was to talk to this complete stranger. I hadn't talked so freely in twenty years. Her questions were easy; whats my favorite song or band. I tryied to ask easy questions toom but sometimes it seemed like I crossed some invisible line she made to hide her secrets behind.

And she would only answer "moot point". Such as the time I asked where she ws born. She looked like shye was going to tell me, but stopped last minute. All she said was "moot point."

Sometimes she answers made little or no sense. Like when I asked about her family. She laughed so loud it rang in my ears. All she could get out was "They are very, very different from the Volturi. She laughed one more time at the thought. I noticed that she laughed just like Bella. Thinking about Bella didn't hurt either. It was strange, but nice to talk to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so tiered by the hunt and time with Edward that I fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Or so I thought I guessed it was around the middle of the night when I was thrown into a dark dream. Someone was chasing Jacob and me throught the forest. I thought it was odd I hadn't seen Jacob in over a year. It made me miss him. Then the forest shifted Jacob turned to Edward we were walking. Then I remembered that it was just like the time we were going to the medow in Forks. I waited for the pain of the remebence to hit, but it didn't I felt fine - more than fine the feeling I get when I was around Edward.I dream went like a record of the memory. But as he was stepping into the sun it changed. It was the day I flow to Forks to live with my father in the cold and very wet place. It was strange how I hated it in the begining now it is my favorite place in the world. Of course I never can stay there for long periods of time it just hurt too much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I talked to Aro about staying a little longer I said I was interested in the way they lived but the truth be told I was very intrugued by the secretive vampire. Aro agreed and said he would love for me to stay longer. But if I was going to stay longer I would have to talkt to my family. I douted that they would mind, but lately my family likes to keep taps on me just in cause I go in to one of my dark moods and run off some where, again.

"Hello?" said a soothing motherly voice.

"Esme, its Edward. Is Carlisle around." I counted the hours to see if he would be giving a class.

"Yes. Here you go." there was a two secound pause.

I woundered if they were waiting for my call. I wouldn't put it past them.

"Hi." said a calm deeper voice with a slight british acsent.

"Yes, Carlisle. I disided to except Aro's offer and stay for a time. If that is alright with you?"

"Of course and say 'hello' to Aro for me would you?"

There was a pause, he was wondering he sould ask. He most of disided to because he continued "Are the rumors true?"

I know what he ment. "Yes, the tenth member of the guard is immune to mental talents. And that is nothing compared to her special talent" I could hear the admiration and irratation in my voice.

"What is her talent?" He sounded intrighued as well.

"Shape shifting. She could even make her hear peat." The irriation fell from my voice and envy took its place.

"That is quite a talent."

"Yes and she is soo secretive. She doesn't drink human blood and she can sleep." Very envious.

"Almost human." He noted.

"Indeed. Where is Alice?" I wondered. Carlisle paused.

"With Jasper and the Delili." Was that a lie, I asked myself.

"Ok tell her I said 'hi'," I requested. "Good bye."

"Will do. Bye" I closed the phone. I started to wander what Carlisle wasn't saying. Normally I would have jumped at an opprotunity to divert myself, but some thing else was distracting me, the shape-shifting vampire. Then my thoughts turned to her. Why did she have so many secrets? What were they? Why would she not tell me? As the why whats and hows pored in I started to think about what I was going to do until she woke up and what I would do even after she was awake.

What do they do around here for fun any way? As I thought I had my answer I started to think about what I use to do with my time. But I hadn't played the piano in over 20 years I just couldn't, it brought on the dark moods. Maybe...maybe it wouldn't, like everything else, send me into a dark mood if they nameless vampire was around. But where would I find a piano.

The lady at the front desk called Mary know of one. "Yeah, She has one." I knew who she ment.

"Does she play?" another secret.

"Oh yes!" Her I eyes became distant. I could the sounds of a piano in her head. "but she doesn't play for anyone. We only hear when she plays very loud."

As I waked up the stairs, I wandered what I was doing. Would she even let you play? Maybe she would play for you. BIg Maybe. I went to the door the woman said was her's and knocked once. I could not lie to my self; I was also very courious about the vampire, A vampire sleeping. It just did sound right. maybe she'll be in a covin. I laughed to my self.

There was no answer from the other side of the door. after another second I turned the nop. And there she was sleeping really sleeping. She round over and muttered "Its too green."

I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. The room was large and rectangular. One wall the bed pushed back infront of the window, but all the other walls were covered with book shelfs. And the books pilled on to fit as many as possible. I dubted carlisle had as many books. In front of the west shelf was a grand piano, very like his, though his was black not white. I wanted to play, but he was too captivated by the vampire sleeping like her sleep had put him under spell.

I did not know how long I watch sleep most likely twenty minutes, but it felt a lot shorter. When she began to sture I left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

I got up and streached, now a days I almost alway got stiff from sleeping. I looked over to my clock on th ebed side table; 8:30 am. I got up and changed into shorts and a tank top. It was the middle of summer in Italy. Was Edward gone already? The hole was defintaly back, and it hurt. I took a deep breath trying to clear him out of my mind, without much success.

I was hungery dispite the hole in my chest, so I went down stairs.

Mary was just leaving as I walked in. "Oh, Mary could, please, you pick me up some breakfast?"

"Sure. I will be back in about a half an hour. Bye." She know what I wanted. We did this almost every day it was kind of a routene.

"Bye" I waved. I had the strangest feeling some one else was in the room. I turn around fast. And there he was sitting in a chair reading a book. My book. It made me angry he had my book. I was so angry I could not control my voice. "What are you doing with that?" I shouted.

Edward looked up bewildered. "With what?" His eyebrows pulling together in convusion.

"My book." My voice was strain so I was no longer shouting. I walked over ready to snach it from him.

"No it is not its mine." He was both mad and convused.

I groaned. I hated having to explan things. "No you idiot I wrote it making it my book" I glared at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I alwayed did think it was weird that someone never clamed to have writen such a good book, it was written by 'anomious' but all the same she was definity lying. I snorted though there was nothing funny about this discussion. "Just because I can't read your mind doesn't mean I can't when some one is lying to me." Like humans, vampires were very easy to read.

This time she snorted, just as humoress as me. Acually it sounded just like mine. Now she had controlled her anger she looked meily annoyed, she arms folded she continced to glare at me. Although I was rather good at glared, but she seemed more practiced, if that is possible. "You are so absord." She imitated my voice, very well, but added a cruel mockery as if to make fun of me. How did she know I said that a lot? Who was reading who, I asked myself.

"You know, fine don't believe me, but all the same, what are you doing with the book?"

"Reading" he said, making it sound like the most ovious thing in the world.

She sighed in frustration and reached out her hand at a slow human speed- then she moved so fast I almost midded it. She grabbed the book from me. I was astonished; I was a particularlly fast vampire, but I bearly saw her take the book away. She started to leaf throw it and found my page. "You've read the book a lot, but you don't take good care of it." she noted.

"What are you doing?" I was more curios than annoyed. I had the urge to take it back, but I betted she would be faster.

She inored my question. "Do you like the book?" She sounded uninterested, but her haste of leafing throught the book gave her away.

I tried to copy her tone. "Yes." In fast it was my favorite; it was a very confuing, unpardictable, mystery.

"Hmm." She said handing it back to me. "Rick;s you favorite, right?" But she wasn't asking.

"Yes, he is hte brains." Rick was the assictant to Detective Smith, a very stupid man who sometimes stumbled onto the true by accident, but most of the time Rick solved the mystery.

" Yes, but he would not speek up to take the credit, no backbone. All characters have faults and strangths thats what makes it a good book." She was absolutly right, only very good authors knew how to do that well. She comtinued. "Characters that are reallistic add to the story, for better or worse." She smiled looking off as if remeberying something funny. "Everyone has faults you just have to know where to look."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really, what is mine?" He asked, like our first comversation we had he was so interested in my answer.

You perfect Edward have non. "Your anger," I smiled remebering how mad he could get. "and the fact you are a complete know it all."

He chuckled, "you seem to understand things as well as I do." He smiled, if I would not more practiced of an actress it would have taken my breath away. "So what is you fault" he inquired.

It was my turn to laugh. "I have no answer to give you."

"What another secret?" He looked disappointed.

"No, there is just not enough time even for us to go done the list." I laughed again. I disided to change the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was reading until some one stole my book." She rolled her eyes and handed it back to me. "No I mean what are you still doing here in Italy, normally testers leace after the test are done." I tried to explain,

"Oh. Yeah, Aro asked me to stick around for a little while." He was lying.

I don't like when people lie to me, it made me mad. I punched him in the sholder and said "don't lie." My hand was still tingleing so I slowly put it into my pocket. At first I thought it was staking with anger, then I realized it was because I touched him, for the first time in twenty years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that for?" I asked more astonished than anything. I placed my hand over where she hit me. She hit as hard as Emmett, but it was more than that I had the strangest feeling. Maybe it is Bella. But wouldn't she tell me it was her? Or something? Could it be her? How or who changed her? A million questions popped into my head, agreeing and comtradicting if she was or wasn't Bella. Should I ask her? Wouldn't I know?

I was brooken from my thought process by Mary coming back in the door holding a small bag with what smelled like a roll in it. The other vampire turned around to go and get the bad from her. "You eat food?" This intrugued me.

"Yes." She said not even looking up. "Do you want some?" She teased. I had to laugh at that. It was strange how care free I laughed.

"You see I still very human; I eat, sleep, have a job."

"Really what is it?" I was once again intregued.

"Oh, I teach English at a public high school here." I know it shouldn't be strange to me, after all Calisle is a doctor, but still...

"Have you always taught? Because you said you have been a vapire for twenty years, but only with the Volturi for five."

"No, I taught in Spain, France, Germany, all over Europe and a little in the Americas."

She grabed the roll and tore off a pieceand tossed it into her mouth. It was fasinating watching her eat.

"Way are you with the Volturi?" I had that question inmy mind for hours. She was ripping off a second piece while I was talking and stopped.

"Even after fiftenn years I didn't have great control over my powers. I could sustain my shape for mybe twelve hours. Now, thanks to Aro, I can stay in one form for days, maybe weeks."

"Why do you eat and sleep if you go hunting?"

"Eating and sleeping rehidrate me like a human, but hunting makes it easier to change my form. Plus sleeping is fun." She giggled enjoying the thought.

I was about to ask another question, when her cell phone rang. she reached one hand to grab it from her pocket, the other she held up one fingure.

"Hello?" Her eyes opened in suprise. "Yes, hold on a second. She used her hand to tilt the phone away from her mouth. "Hey Edward I have to take this. We can continue the investigation later." She walked to the stairs.

-  
--------------------

"Alice." I said in disbelief, I could barrly believe it I hadn't talked to her in almost ten years. "What's wrong?" Scared of the answer.

It through me into the memory of how I meet them, again. Oddly enough they were playing baseball, that sould have tipped me off, but I thought I was just being paranoid. I had been traveling for about a day and was tired.

I walked out of the forest to see them all looking at me. All except Edward-infact he wasn't even there, it supried me, I was hoping to see him. I walked toward Carlisle, who looked exactly the same, and shoot his hand. "Greetings" He stated.

I just nodded. I believed he wanted me to introduce myself, but I could not discide weather or not to tell them the truth.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family; Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice." he motioned behind him.

"It is nice to meet you all." my voice was my oun, I couldn't change it back then. They all gave me a sharp look. I turned my expression onnicent, I am very good liar.

Emmett walked up extending a hamd. "Hi, I'm Emmett."he said with a smile.

I took it firmly. "Hi" yet again they exapped my to say my name, I looked over Emmett's shoulder to see Alice, half the field away with a familar, distant look in her eyes.

"What do you see Alice?" I asked concerned. They all looked at me startled, not only I know she was Alice, but she was 'seeing' something. She broke from her trance and looked at me. All of a sudden she ran towards me arms out spread. "Bella"

I hugged her back. I had missed her a lot. The others were definatly baffled. It took some time to explain everything. I stayed with them for a year; it was hard to not think about Edward being around them. Alice's voice brought me back from my memories, it was frantic and urgent. "I just got back..I didn't know..."

"Calm down Alice, what happened?" Something tld me this had a lot to do with Edward.

"I was with the Deleti------sorry katie how do you spell it---- I didn't know Edward was coming. I shoudl have warned you, not htat you could have leaft, the test was for you, but..." Alice hated how inperfect her visions are, seeing only some things, or seeing the wrong things."

"Alice it's fine." I tried to soothe her. "he will be gone soon anyway." I could hear the sadness in my voice; he was going to leave again,

"That's what they thought." What she said caught me off guard.

"They who?" I asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

I know I hate auther notes too, but this is also a preview of the next chapter. Tell me what you think, I personally think it is too early but I can add some different turns in the plot if yall think I should go with this. I won't make the next chapter until I hear two onnist options. Please.

Edward POV

Who called? What happened? All though it was non of my business I wanted to know. I sighed in frustration. It also bugged me that I only wanted to know because I didn't know and I wouldn't care when I did find out. It was absurd.

Just then she came down the stairs. Her eyes were wide with what looked like fear, something wasn't right. She turned and with down a hallway not even looking my way. Something was defiantly not right.

She quickly opened the door the Aro's office and went in. I hurried down the hallway and stood out side the door trying to hear Aro's thoughts. 'I have to go,' said her voice in his head, 'I will be back soon don't worry.' Aro was worried any way. Apparently this wasn't what she was normally like. Did she have to leave because of the call or was this already planned. Again why did I care?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

I hurried down the hall, back up the stairs, and into my room. I packed some clothes and book what ever I would need for about a week in Forks. I can't believe how long I'd been away. I really missed my family.

I went down stairs my back thrown across my shoulder and walked up to Mary and told her I was leaving and going to be gone for a while. She just nodded her head and tried to act professional. I turned around and he was there again. It nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry I scared you." He said studying my face. Shit I hope he doesn't recognize me. But would that be that bad? If not why was I leaving?

"Oh, its ok. I've always been a little jumpy." Liar, I told my self.

"Where are you going?" He passed all the stupid questions like what's going on and are you going some where.

"Home, or where home use to be." I explain getting quieter as I said it.

"Oh," Was that all he could say?

"Well, I'd best be going. It was nice meeting you Edward." I said sticking out my hand. Boy, it felt nice to say his name again.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too," He took my hand I could feel a shiver run up my spine.

I turned and walk to the door. I was about to leave when Edward said something. "Goodbye Bella."

I wiped around "What did you say?"

A/N Come on please tell me some thing, but don't worry I know it is a little bare boned now but I will add me later. Please say something


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ok I know I gave this all to you earlier but you need to read it again because I add some important things and Edward's POV of the last event.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------B POV

I hurried down the hall, back up the stairs, and into my room. I packed some clothes and book what ever I would need for about a week in Forks. I can't believe how long I'd been away. I really missed my family; Jake and my other brothers. It was almost a year sense I last saw them. They are what had keep me going all these years even through the pain when Edward left to the transformation.

FLASH BACK

Jacob dropped me off at my house after the cliff diving incident and went back to help his father. He told me to stay at home and that there was nothing to worry about. I went into the house and decided to make dinner. It had been a long day so I got out some leftover lasagna out of the fridge and heated it up. I eat it slowly as it stung the back of my throat. I was still tired even though I sleep the whole afternoon. As I walked up the stairs I had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong, but I wrote it off as a premonition for a bad dream.

I reached my room and turned on the light. There staring malevolently at me was Victory. Red hair blowing in the wind from the open window. It matched the blood red eye that were staring at me. They were hungery, angry, and wild. I was frozen too scared to move. She started to come towards me slowly just to mock me. I automactically took some steps back trying to find a way out only to hit the wall behind me. I was trapped, even if I found a way out she could out run me any way. She laughed bitterly as she bit down. The pain was worse then last time she wasn't taking out the blood, but injecting the venom. It was fire going through my blood. I screemed unable to hold it in any longer. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a crash in my room.

I wake in a warm bed. The air was thick with warmth and had a salty taste. I felt oddly cold almost unnaturally. I could tell I wasn't home. But then where was I? I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I slowly opened my eyes. Jacob was standing at the foot of the bed with a mixture of fear, pain, and worry on his face. Next to him was Billy, Emily, and the rest of the La Push gang they all had the same look on their faces. I began to get scared. "What's wrong?" I finally asked my voice shacking.

Jacob bit his lip and looks at his feet. Sam stepped in with an explanation.

They just made it in time to stop her from killing me, there was nothing else they could do. I felt like an ice cub dropped down into my stomach. I'm a Vampire. I know I had been having weird dreams and all but this takes the cake. No way on in hell was I a vampire. But from the look on Jacob's face I knew it was true. I felt like I was sinking slowly. "Is there something more?" I asked.

"You have a heart beat." Explained Jacob slightly hopeful. I put my hand to my chest where my heart had always been. There is was beating fast with my fear. What was I? I always knew I was weird for a human, but this was a little much.

"What does that mean?" Although we never really figured out what I really was, we soon found out about my extra little power was. It turned out to be very useful in more ways than one.

END FLASHBACK

I went down stairs my backpack thrown across my shoulder and walked up to Mary. I told her that I was leaving and going to be gone for a while. She just nodded her head and tried to act professional. I turned around and he was there again. I nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry I scared you." He said studying my face. Shit, I hope he doesn't recognize me. But would that be that bad? If not why was I leaving?

"Oh, its ok. I've always been a little jumpy." Liar, I told my self.

"Where are you going?" He passed all the stupid questions like what's going on and are you going some where.

"Home, or where home use to be." I explain getting quieter as I said it.

"Oh," Was that all he could say?

"Well, I'd best be going. It was nice meeting you Edward." I said sticking out my hand. Boy, it felt nice to say his name again.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too," He took my hand I could feel a shiver run up my spine.

I turned and walk to the door. I was about to leave when Edward said something. "Goodbye Bella."

I wiped around "What did you say?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------E POV

She came back down the stairs and went strait for the counter. I walked up behind her to see if I could hear what she was saying. Before I could understand a word she turned around. She look taken back by my sudden silent appearance.

"Sorry, I scared you." I said. Apologizing felt like the right thing to do. I liked at her face. She had this familiar look, but it didn't seem to fit.

"Oh, it's ok. I've always been a little jumpy." She was lying. Even though I couldn't read her mind her eyes gave her away.

I couldn't stop my self from saying, "where are you going?" The question was burning inside, I needed to know.

"Home, or where home use to be" she sounded sad. She must really miss it. I miss Forks like she misses her home, it was the only place I could call home.

"Oh," I was too deep in thought to give a real response.

"Well, I'd best be going. It was nice meeting you." She held up her small pale hand to me.

"Yeah nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it. I look up into her eyes and even though they were a different color they were the same depth and feeling. It came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks; She was Bella. She let go of my hand I began to feel even colder as she went to leave. It was now or never. "Goodbye Bella." It really hurt to be standing there telling her to leave, but what else could I do.

Bella spun around fast. "What did you say," she demanded. Her eyes were full of some strong emotion I couldn't place.

A/N ok still a slight cliff hanger, but how could I resist. Like to know do think I messed up the moment from Edward's POV should I go and fix it or not. Tell the truth, please Review. Bye


End file.
